A Match Into Water
by xForbiddenLoveBitesx
Summary: Six months after the big goodbye, Mary-Lynette turns up unexpectedly at the mansion. Ash's joy is suddenly tainted with worry though. What's wrong with Mary-Lynette? A FanFic inspired by A Match Into Water by Pierce the Veil. UPDATE 10/8/13: COMPLETE, fixed some typos :)
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter One: The arrival

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. This was originally a one-shot but I had a lot more I could do with the story-line so it's now a chapter story. **

**I came up with this idea whilst listening to the song mentioned in the summary. For those of you who know the song, this is my own interpretation, it might be different from yours but that doesn't make it wrong.**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I do not own the song this was based on, all rights go to Pierce the Veil.**

**L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plotlines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**I**

"So, when are _we_ going to meet her?" Poppy asked enthusiastically, practically bouncing in her seat excitedly. Her soulmate, James, chuckled affectionately at her behaviour. I shook my head, annoyed she had even asked. I mean, why was I even talking to Poppy, of all people, about this?

Today had stared out okay, before Poppy had so gracefully ruined it, a short briefing on the ever-present fear that is the coming Apocalypse and a quiet afternoon from then on. Most here at Circle Daybreak were on missions or assignments to find the last remaining wild power, the only group of people that can save our world. Or destroy it. At the moment though I had other things to worry about, as Poppy had reminded me. Half a year ago – had it really only been six months? The separation made it feel like half a lifetime – I had met my Soulmate, Mary-Lynette. Meeting her had changed my outlook on life considerably. Before, I was an arrogant, self-centred person who was disgraced with the human race. Mary-Lynnette, a kind, brave intelligent human was almost my opposite but that didn't make me love her any less.

"Aww," Poppy exclaimed suddenly, dragging me out the inner workings of my mind. A frown creased my forehead; I'd forgotten they were there. "Sorry, carry on," She continued as she got up from her chair at the dining table, tugging James by the hand. He gave me a small sympathetic smile before closing the door behind him.

I sighed quietly, again allowing myself drown in my thoughts. After a rollercoaster of a journey to discovering our feelings, I had almost lost her. I had almost lost her because I couldn't be there for her. We both came out of that experience shaken but our feelings for each other burned through the obstacles. I knew then that I needed to be a better person, for her, for myself and for our future to survive. So I was sent away, to return in a year and by then I will have changed, changed so much that it will be someone she is sure about. These past six months I have done exactly that, changed.

I smiled to myself, oh if she could see me now. I turned my head and looked out into the Vegas sky. The sun was setting low on the horizon, painting the remaining clouds in pastel shades of pink and orange. I sighed happily, _sunset._ A few more hours and the stars will be out. Ever since leaving that little town, Briar Creek, I had gone star gazing every night, never finding the aid of sleep easy to attain. Mary-Lynnette's favourite hobby, her passion, was star gazing so it had become a regular thing, a reminder. Not that I could ever forget her, she's in every thought and always will be. My body suddenly itched to go and watch the stars just to imagine her doing the same, standing next to me, binoculars in hand and eyes bright with excitement.

The pain of being away from her was excruciating. I don't know how Lord Thierry had survived_ years_ waiting for his Soulmate to come round again when I'm barely surviving one. I feel incomplete, lost, like I'm without reason. I lowered my head to the table and closed my eyes hoping for the escape sleep brings.

I was interrupted by a rhythmic knocking. Groaning, I got up from my position and walked to the wooden double doors.

Nilsson was standing there his business-like expression staying firmly put. "There is someone at the door to see you, Mr Redfern," He said.

Seriously, Mr Redfern? Who does that anymore? Instead of voicing this aloud I decided to ask: "Who is it?" Annoyance was clear in my voice as I frowned in irritation at him.

"She says her name is Mary-Lynnette, _sir,_" He replied emphasising the word sir with a smirk on his face.

I sprinted down the hallway, past the elaborate staircase leading to the second floor dorms, past the hall where most were seated eating, narrowly missing Poppy as I hastily made my way to the door. As I rounded the corner, the happiness and excitement building in my chest, I caught her expression and my body turned to stone, worry and anxiety curdling my insides. Her normally glowing face was ashen white with fear. Those brilliant blue eyes were wide, staring at nothing in particular but still looking past the point of terrified. Her gaze finally fixed on me as I stood a little away from her, still frozen in my spot. I knew I should reach forward and wrap my arms around her body in a comforting hug but I was too scared to think straight let alone move.

"Ash," She whispered tears trickling down her face as she uttered my name. "She's… she's… back," She continued. With that final word, it seems her body couldn't take any more and she careened forward her face and mind a shattering blank. Finally awakening from my frozen state, I acted instinctively, surging forward to protect her from further damage. My right arm wound round her waist holding her firmly just before my knees suck to the ground. My left arm grasped her heard preventing it cracking from the fall.

"Thea," I shouted desperation and worry thickening my voice. Thea came running round the corner, towing Poppy. As they both took in Mary-Lynnette's crumpled figure and my defensive position a look of horror crossed their faces. Thea rushed to her side, routinely checking her pulse and breathing rate while Poppy knelt at mine, her eyes overflowing with sympathy.

"It's _her_, isn't it?" She asked, whispering the words as she glanced again at the body lying slack in my protective hold.

I nodded slowly, the pain gradually rising in my chest, a new feeling I had felt only once before, so briefly, but it hadn't hurt any less. I couldn't lose her now, not when I'd done so much just to prove how deep my love for her was. I couldn't lose her when id only just found her. Poppy, unashamedly reading my mind, squeezed my shoulder in comfort.

I watched in a daze as Thea called for more healers, shooting me a concerned look as she did, gauging my emotions by the colour of my eyes. Poppy had left after Thea's assessment was complete, but not before whispering in my ear, "It will all be alright,"

I prayed her words were right as they carried Mary-Lynette to the sick bay, closely followed by me, never taking my eyes off her. The healers checked her over, once, twice, three times. What was taking them so long? I screamed in my head in aggravation. She'd only fainted, that was all. Wasn't it? I glanced again at her pallid complexion, her eyes shut, a peaceful expression on her face; almost as if she was sleeping. She looked so serene; it would've been breathtaking if I wasn't so damn scared that I would lose her.

An hour passed and nothing had changed, her body was still in the same relaxed pose, her now pale eyelids firmly blocking access to her always bright with excitement eyes. I loved the way her eyes would always light up with intuition as she figured out another unsolved problem. Of course, the moment she'd see me, they'd turn hard and cold as she held back her unbridled anger. I chuckled softly to myself as I relived the moment we'd met. Her confused yet intrigued expression as I told her about my Great-Aunt, that spark of exhilarating electricity as we touched and her sudden, unexplained reaction.

I reached for her hand, lying at her side and took it filmy in mine. She'd probably slap me if she was awake, or kick my shins. Almost instinctively I brought her hand to my lips, applying the lightest of pressure and held it there, inches form my face. A pink haze clouded my vision as I tunnelled; only seeing her, as always. I smiled to myself, enjoying the surge of electric that jolted through my spine. Another thing that would bring out a reaction in her I thought. Relief coursed through me when I realized her hand was still warm and her pulse was still beating, if a little weakly. This didn't mean she was okay though. Stupid, stupid, I cursed myself for even thinking that as it sent waves of doubt crippling my body. I don't ever want to lose her; I don't ever want to lose my Soulmate, my best friend, my life. _I can't._

Whoever chose this fate for her, whoever deemed her to an early grave, I beg of you bring her back.

Bring her back or take me with her.

A plan formulated at a hundred miles an hour in my head. If she was about to die now, there was no way I was going to spend the rest of a human life let alone forever without her. Thierry would help; he knew how hard it was to see your Soulmate die and mine wouldn't even be coming back. James might help too, if I asked him. Maybe….

As my mind ran over the possibilities of escaping this world with Mary-Lynnette, I let myself think clearly about the situation. Almost immediately I was hit with a heart wrenching, crippling pain that burned like fire through my body. The ache was vein deep. It burned through all other emotions, clouded my mind and took over my body until all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and let the pain consume me; to let it kill me. I sat there for hours, the pain slowly fading into an agonizing numb.

My hand, still curled tightly around hers, brought both to my face again. My mind, now focusing on ways to make her better, trying to resist the aching numbness my body wanted to succumb again to, brought up something I hadn't thought of before. What if she could still hear me?

"Mary-Lynnette," I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse and tired as if I had been crying although no tears had formed. She didn't respond to my voice in the slightest, her body hadn't moved a muscle. "Mary-Lynnette," I tried again, my voice sounding closer to its normal lazy tone. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," Again, no response. So I gave up.

**A/N:**

**Oohh, a cliffie! Chapter 2 will follow people! :)**

**I realize Ash might be a little OC here but we have no evidence of what he is like after he leaves Mary-Lynette, so I improvised!**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I do not own the song this was based on, all rights go to Pierce the Veil.**

**L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plotlines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**II**

Twelve hours passed as I shifted in and out of consciousness, never leaving her side. Healers came and went, never with any new information to give me.

Lady Hannah visited, trying in vain to comfort me. Lord Thierry quickly followed, not allowing Hannah out of his sight for too long, just as I with Mary-Lynette. His expression turned from sympathy as he walked into the room to shock as he read my thoughts. I had been thinking about my demise again. He led Hannah out of the room and closed the door. I heard as he explained to Hannah my plans and as she gasped in response. She re-entered the room, a shocked and worried look on her face.

"Make me a promise, don't ever kill yourself," She whispered. "I know, I_ know_ how much she means to you but is that what she would want? Please, think about it," Hannah finished, a wary look on her face before she reached towards me, arms outstretched, and hugged me. She departed abruptly and left me to wallow once again in my own thoughts.

I sighed; I had never wanted it to be this way. I had never wanted to fall in love with a human but, now that I had, I never want to go back to before. I had never wanted Mary-Lynnette to get hurt or injured let alone a dreamless and early grave.

The numbing sensation re-surfaced. My body, a dull aching cocoon of despair grew tired and restless. I often submitted to sleep, not by choice, and welcomed the terrifying dreams my subconscious threw at me; anything to feel _something_. Most of my nightmares were centred on Mary-Lynnette; I never thought she'd ever be a cause for such pain but here I was, sitting by her bedside, awaiting her demise. The dreams often depicted me, asleep in a chair at her side, waking up to find her gone. Her body, cold still and lifeless was being carted away, away from my crippling despair and grief. Her life, so precious and complete, was nothing more than a throw away tissue to the people with the authority. Her heart, along with mine, long ago shattered into a million pieces, was no longer beating. No more pulsing blood, no more accelerated breathing, no more Mary-Lynnette. Some were different in the way she died but all ended the same, all ended with both our deaths.

As soon as I drifted into this nightmare though, my instincts were on overload. There was… someone here. I suppose the first thing that should have alerted me to the fact that this was no ordinary nightmare was the fact I was free. Free in my own thoughts and free in my movements. Normally in my dreams I am a watching bystander, unable to stop the events that unfold but unable to look away. This dream was different though, more… forceful, induced. You can't _make _someone have a nightmare though, can you? As soon as this thought was formed in my head, a black mass swirled in front of me. It spun like a Catherine wheel, the centre an endless emptiness, a seemingly fitting metaphor for my depression. The black cloud enveloped me in its deathly grip and obstructed my vision. When the black cloud had released me I was standing on, well, what looked like glass. At least I hoped it was glass. Below me was nothing, quite literally; an endless pit of nothing. Averting my eyes from the non-existent floor, I glanced in front of me and froze. Standing with her back to me, exposing her long coal black hair and with her hands at her side, chalky white skin, was the one person in the world I had ever feared, the one person _everyone_ should fear.

Maya.

Even thinking her name sent fear related shivers up my spine. Moving ever so slowly, I tiptoed to my right to look over her shoulder. I inwardly cursed as my breathing increased, becoming loud enough for her to hear, surely. Her body stayed fixed though, not making any indication that she had heard. As I looked more carefully I could see that the air surrounding her was blurred, like a mix of colours on a painting. Feeling completely stupid, I realised why she hadn't turned. I was still a bystander. Not having to fear her presence anymore, I walked even closer to her shoulder as I couldn't see what or who she was looking at before.

My breathing hitched as I saw who she was looking at. My heart, shattered and broken, was reattached as a sudden burst of fury and vengeance burst through my body.

She was looking at Mary-Lynnette.

**A/N:**

**Oohh, another cliffy! So, Maya is the culprit, if you hadn't already guessed. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. The question is: what will Ash do?**

**Please review!**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Phone Call

**A/N: **

**Sorry I took so long to write this, I had exams. Thanks for the continued support. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, you're the motivation, you know. **

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I do not own the song this was based on, all rights go to Pierce the Veil.**

**L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plotlines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**III**

I woke with a start, breathing heavily which then developed into short gasped pants as my fear became known. My eyes immediately searched for Mary-Lynnette, hoping dreams were just that. I sighed in relief as I took in my surroundings, her included. My relief soon turned to distress as I remembered why I was here. She was still 'sleeping' peacefully, a contented look on her face, eyes shut in a dreamless state.

Relaxing my rigid muscles, I emerged from my curled up ball of sorrow and anxiety and reached out to grasp her hand. My own were shaking violently with fear and anger.

Drifting back to the dream, an enraged hiss escaped my lips. How _dare_ she. The only person I had ever loved, the only person I will ever love like this was her target in this constant war for power? I wanted to rip her limb from limb and burn the ashes until there was nothing left to make her compensate for even touching a hair on Mary-Lynnette's head. Why couldn't it have been me? I knew more about our tactics and plans than Mary-Lynette did, why hadn't she chosen me, I know that's what she wants. More knowledge equals more power. Mary-Lynnette, the kindest full human I have ever met, the most forgiving, doesn't deserve this. Her life is much too valuable and precious.

Maya, being the devious and cunning person she is, always has a plan hidden up her sleeve, we knew this. But how in this godforsaken world did she manage to cheat death itself? Now she had, we were all in danger. The most ruthless, bloodthirsty*****, dangerous vampire has awakened and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Which is what, exactly? World domination? No, that's too much of a risk. Hannah? Well, she's already tried that one but I suppose it could be that. I doubt Thierry would let her get her claws on Hannah again though. Me? This was an illogical thought but, she had attacked Mary-Lynnette…

I froze in shock. She's back. My mind drifted back to when Mary-Lynnette had walked through the door, with that terrified look on her face that broke my heart. "She's back," She had whispered. Now I knew what she meant. Thierry needs to know, we need to prepare, we need…

A shrill annoying ringing sound interrupted my insane inner ramblings. After a minute of it continuing into the welcome silence, I finally realised it was my phone, stuck dismissively in the back pocket of my jeans. Checking the caller I.D, I pressed answer cautiously. The number was not one I recognized. Whoever it was had better have a good explanation for calling or I will hunt them down and…

"ASH," Kestrel screamed down the phone. I held the phone further away from my ear then, for fear of bursting my ear drums. "So, do you like our Christmas present? She was beginning to get on our nerves with her constant moping so we put her on a bus and shipped her to Vegas. Where is she? I want to talk to her, put her on… just pranked some guy at our school… should've seen his face…"

I was stunned into complete silence. Here I was sitting by Mary-Lynnette's side, probably her deathbed and Kestrel was going on about _pranks_. "You can't speak to her Kestrel," My voice whipped out harshly.

"Why not?" Kestrel snapped, obviously displeased by the tone I was using with her.

"Because she is currently lying on a hospital bed in a coma," I growled down the phone. I heard three shocked gasps as my information reached them.

Footsteps were heard on the other end as someone moved across the floor. "Let me speak with him, Kestrel," Came Rowan's insistent voice. It was whispered and thick with held back emotion. I heard her suck in a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. "Tell me all you know."

I sighed as the words came tumbling out of my mouth like a tidal wave. "She came in yesterday morning and just… collapsed in the doorway. No one knows what's wrong with her," I whispered, my anger fading into sadness. "I just had this weird nightmare though…" I started but halted the sentence that was forming on my tongue. How to put this without sounding crazy? What had really happened, did I know myself?

"Tell me," Rowan encouraged.

"It was Maya. I saw her, with Mary-Lynnette. I don't know how to prove it or how I even got this dream but I just _know_ it was her," I said, the angry lilt returning to my voice. I hissed again, squeezing Mary-Lynnette's hand in an effort to prove she was still there.

"No," Rowan breathed down the line, sounding every bit as shaken as I felt. I waited patiently for her to speak again. After about a minute of silence she spoke again. "We're coming to see her," She decided.

"But Rowan…" I started to protest, a lengthy argument forming in my mind.

"But nothing Ash, we'll leave as soon as we can. Do you think we could live with ourselves if she died and we weren't there for her? Don't you think Mark needs to see his sister? We love her almost as much as you do Ash, we need to see her," She reasoned. I sighed in defeat; it was at times like these you could really tell Rowan was the oldest. Always the level headed one.

"Okay," I granted. "I don't know about loving her almost as much as I do though Rowan, that's not possible," I confessed, glad to relieve the pain for an amount of time with my playful comment.

"I know," She said softly before uttering a goodbye and hanging up.

I sat staring at my phone in the darkness. The night had submerged the sun with its midnight blue blanket some time during my conversation with Rowan and I welcomed it with open arms. The stars were not far off. All those nights I'd wandered the mansion, devoid of sleep and watching the stars, Mary-Lynnette was always the person I wanted most to be here, watching them with me. Now she was, I wished she wasn't. I wished she had never set foot out of the comfort of her home, never found her way to Vegas, and never met Maya.

My heart clenched uncomfortably as I imagined the pain she would've had to go through to reach this state, this comatose and dreamless sleep. Maya was the cause of all that pain, all the suffering. I would gladly switch places with her if it was possible, anything to stop her endless anguish. I loved her too much to see her like this, something I'd only really come to terms with during our separation. The saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' ran through my mind. Oh, how that was true. I'd never take her for granted again.

As I looked back down at the sleeping form of my Soulmate, the rage built again in my chest. A plan formulated in my brain, not only one of utter desperation and suicide but one of vengeance and anger.

Maya is going to die, again, and soon. That I _will_ make sure of.

**A/N:**

***pun intended :)**

**So guys, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have just realised how much I love giving you guys cliff-hangers! Another one to add to the list. **

**Please review, means a lot. **

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**A/N: Continued at bottom, please read :) **

**Sorry this is so late; I had an exam I needed to prepare for. **

**So, this is the final installment to my 'A Match Into Water' story, I hope you have enjoyed it. I might do a sequel, I don't know yet. **

**On with the story…**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I do not own the song this was based on, all rights go to Pierce the Veil.**

**L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plotlines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**IV**

Reaching again for the phone in my hand, I dialled the number blindly, my anger the only thing I was focusing on. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello," He said his voice thick. Apparently I was the only one still awake. I was probably pathetic to him, sitting by my girlfriend's – we hadn't talked about dating or anything but it was an obvious approach, I didn't want anybody else – side, allowing in my misery. Or maybe not. He had his own Soulmate now, a human too, that makes him a better person, like Mary-Lynnette makes me.

"Quinn, I have a plan. It about… the person that did this to Mary-Lynnette, I want her dead," I said hissing the last words of the sentence. I heard Quinn's sharp intake of breath on the other end. Vengeance was the only emotion left, a constant reminder of the pain Mary-Lynette was suffering.

"Okay, who is it?" He asked once he had regained his voice.

"I'll tell you when you get here, oh, and bring James, I want him here too," I rushed out, disconnecting the call before he could answer.

I sighed in relief, the corners of my mouth turning up into a satisfied grin. I will finally get revenge for what has been done to my Soulmate; I will finally be able to kill Maya with my own two hands. Just thinking her name made me growl in fury. I wanted to hunt her down and scream at her, scream up at the sky: "She's mine, you stay away from her it's not her time", and for it to make Mary-Lynnette well again. Even if it was a wasted effort, I'd do it, for her. Killing Maya would bring me great pleasure, her blood spilling to the floor as she writhes in pain, a fitting death for a monster. That's what she is and always has been, right from the beginning. A monster, and yet all us vampires are a descendant of hers, have her blood running through our veins. Does that make us monsters too? Are we all doomed to be evil, doomed to fail humanity by drinking them dry with our never quenched thirst for their blood and power? Some of the things I have done in my past have been ruthless and malicious, sure, but monstrous? I saw it now, the things I had done like flashing images on a camera slideshow, I saw what I was.

I heard a shocked sounding gasp from in the room and my head immediately whipped towards the sound. James was standing in the doorway, reading my thoughts. _Yes, that is what you __**were **_he thought a comforting tone apparent even in his thoughts. _But look at what you are now_.

A torrent of images flooded my mind. An image of me, helping the wounded humans that had been taken to this same infirmary because they had desperately tried to help their Soulmates, but got harmed in the process. Another image of me, sitting here by Mary-Lynnette's side, plagued with agony and despair. And finally an image of me, having a conversation with Hannah, an actual conversation with her, no sarcasm or snide remarks.

After James had finished his therapy technique, I closed my eyes and thanked him in my thoughts. I knew who I was now, it didn't matter who I had been. Mary-Lynnette had given me a second chance, a chance to change myself, and that is all that matters. That she believes in me enough to do this that I believe enough in myself to the point of actually achieving it that is all that matters.

James chuckled. "Yes, it is," He said, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Now, who is it?" Quinn asked. In my moment of doubt, I had not seen him arrive and sit in the chair in the far corner of the room, half of him illuminated by the roaring fire.

The anger welling up again, I hissed "Maya."

Quinn narrowed his eyes, James gasped for the second time that evening.

"May the Goddess help us," James whispered, a look of shock still plastered on his face.

"Now, let's not be hasty, are you sure?" Quinn asked, disbelief etched in his features.

I glared a reply on my tongue, when, suddenly James made a strange choked sound in the back of his throat. We both turned to stare at him, momentarily distracted from our glaring match. I tried to work out why he had made the sound by penetrating his thoughts, but something prevented me from doing that. He was blocking his thoughts. I cocked my head to the side, asking a silent question.

He gave me a smile before saying, "Why don't we ask Mary-Lynnette?"

I span my head back around to where he was indicating with his head. I stared at her for a few seconds, the relief turning into anger as nothing was happening. But, sure enough, James was right.

In the next second, Mary-Lynnette twitched her hand. I reached for it, bringing to my face as I had done a thousand times over these past couple of days. After another few moments that seemed to span forever, she blinked her eyelids, once, twice, adjusting to the darkness. Her eyes opened widely then, searching in the dim light for something, anything. They rested on me. I gave her a brilliant smile, one full of emotion. Her eyes widened and she whispered, her voice hoarse with sleep "Ash?"

**A/N:**

**Sorry for Ash's little depressing 'are we all evil?' speech, it didn't really go but I just had to get it out there.**

**So, Mary-Lynnette didn't die, Yay. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this because Ash didn't get his revenge and Mare and Ash still have a lot to talk about .e.t.c. What do you think, drop me a little suggestion in the reviews? While you're there, tell me how it went, please? Reviews mean a lot to me, they fuel my writing, they really do :) **

**Reviewers Praise:**

**_x Nevaeh x: _****Thank you for being the first reviewer on this story, cliff-hangers throughout, I think :)**

**_rithy roe11: _****Thank you for being the first guest reviewer, and I'm glad you think this story is awesome :)**

**_Mystery: _****Thank you for reviewing, I updated! :)**

**_Nightacademy: _****Thoroughly confused by your review but thanks anyway, I think.**

**_ Clarinetnimberone: _****Oh no, I made you mad by keeping you waiting so long. Sorry. Hope the update didn't disappoint :)**

**_Eve:_**** Thank you for reviewing, glad you love it :)**

**_Guest: _****It's okay, breathe, Mary-Lynnette did not die. I updated! :)**

**Thank you to all the people who favourited and follow this story, it means a lot that you even read this let alone ****_like_**** it :)**

**See you again soon, maybe **

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	5. Chapter 5: AN for Sequel!

**A/N:**

**Hey FanFictioners and guests, just a quick note. I will be putting up a sequel to this story called Never Letting Go and Taking Off The Colours (all one title). Thanks to a guest who persuaded me to :) The sequel should be up by (or on) Saturday 27th July. **

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


End file.
